


Nerris x Max's hoodie, the crackfic

by StinkB



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Neil x science implied, Nikkicest, Some Swearing, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkB/pseuds/StinkB
Summary: Max asked Nerris to give him his hoodie back, then Nerris proceeds to marry the hoodie, the whole thing goes downhill from there





	Nerris x Max's hoodie, the crackfic

Max yells at Nerris "NERRIS JUST GIVE ME MY HOODIE BACK", even since after Nikki was gonna die, Nerris wouldn't let Max have his own hoodie back, and now he was done with her shit, Nerris yells "NO, I LOVE THE HOODIE", everyone turned to Nerris, looking at the nerd confused, Nikki was makeing out with her own refection, she turns to Nerris "me and me are in the middle of something", "agreed" Preston states, he turns to his stage "now where were we", Gwen shields her eyes "oh god no" David walks over to them, he announces "what in the name of fun is going on here" Max yellls "NERRIS IS GONING TO MARRY MY HOODIE" Nerris yells back "BUT ITS TRUE LOVE" she turns to the hoodie she tearfully states "oh Max's hoodie will you marry me" Nerris made the hoodie nod its hood she picks up the hoodie bridle style "WERE GONNA GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW" Nerris annouces, Max yells "BUT I WANT MY HOODIE BACK" Nerris ignores him and runs over to Neil "NEIL, im gonna marry Max's hoodie" she explains, Neil sarcasticly replies "rightttt... and im going to marry science" Nerris replies "then we can have a double wedding" she smiles, "wait your jokeing right" he asks Nerris shook her head "nope, im really marrying Max's hoodie" a bit later, at Prestons stage, they set up a wedding aria, Nerris was wearing a crappy wedding dress and they pinned a bow tie onto the hoodie "dearly beloved we gather here today to marry a nerd and a hoodie, does anyone object to this lovely wedding" Preston announces Harrison stands up "i object" he points forward, Nerris yells "HARRISON CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GET FUCKING MARRIED JFC" Harrison yells back in between claps "YOUR. MARRYING. A. HOODIE." Nerris gasps, covering where the hoodie's ears would be "OFFENSIVE TO MY HOODIE HUSWAIFU" Harrison walks up onto stage "Nerris, you cant mary a hoodie" he states, Nerris huffs "why not" he then states "its not real" Nerris looks down at the hoodie and looks over at Harrison "then who /do/ i marry" Harrison sighs "no one, since were fucking 10" he points out, Nerris sighs "yeah we have a lot of time to figure that out, but why would you care if i marry a hoodie" she asks, silince filled the stage, Harrison turned bright red "no reason, i just- hand me the hoodie" Nerris tosses the hoodie to him and sheds a tear, Harrison takes the hoodie and it bursts into flames Everyone clapped, finally camp will turn to normal...for now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this  
> sorry for your eyes


End file.
